


Sleeptalking

by leviphiliac (NanaBC)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, Sleeptalking, short like Levi...'s hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBC/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi talks in his sleep and Eren listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> This was put together really fast because goddamnit I'm tired of being out of the SnK fanfic pool. I'm Leviphiliac and all I have are Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics? Hmph. I've started drafting up L x E fanfics last year. Last freaking year, and I'm nowhere near being done with any of them; they're mostly ideas, dialogue and smut. Yeah. I need a muse, maybe? *goes to listen to Muse*

Eren rolled around in bed, opening one eye as he heard a grunt.

 

Levi was still sleeping, which was a rare occurrence. He was usually the first to get up and spoil Eren with breakfast in bed.

 

So Eren took the opportunity to study his lover's beautiful face at peace for once. Because when he was awake, it seemed he was always frowning for some reason or other. And now, that flawless, absolutely perfect face looked serene, completely rested.

 

Suddenly, his (loving) ogling was interrupted by a satisfied sigh.

 

_Is he waking up?_

 

But Levi showed no signs of waking up yet, and his lips had the subtlest hint of a smile. Then…

 

"Hmmm… Eren…"

 

Eren's body tingled at the sensual voice which his name was said. _So he's dreaming about me. What are we doing? Should I be jealous of dream-me?_

 

Before he could have any more stupid thoughts, Levi spoke again.

 

"Ah… yes…"

 

Was Levi taking him? Getting head? Eren was curious and hoped he would say more.

 

"Harder…"

 

...Oh.

 

That was a word Eren was very used to saying it himself. But to hear it from Levi? That was brand new. Ever since they started dating, they had never switched positions; Eren loved being bottom, and Levi didn't seem to mind exclusively topping.

 

So… he had that desire inside him after all? Or should Eren just chalk it up to it being a dream? Not always you necessarily wanted to do everything you dreamed about. Eren once dreamed he was a ghostbuster, when in reality he was terrified of ghosts.

 

Shrugging away the thought of ghosts so early in the day, he focused on his boyfriend again.

 

"Eren, deeper…"

 

And now little Eren was awake as well. If Levi started to moan or pant, he would have to take matters in his own hands. One of the things he loved the most about Levi was that sexy voice of his; he could be talking about guts-eating zombies and Eren would find it erotic.

 

Or maybe Eren had some issues, who knew, but that wasn't the time for that.

 

"Faster... Just like that…"

 

Levi was speaking in a bored tone, but Eren was still reacting to it. Well, if Levi wanted him to, who was he to deny him anything? So Eren made up his mind. When he woke up, he would very seductively approach the subject to see if that's what Levi really wanted. But for now… he stared down at himself. He had business to take care of.

 

...---...

 

Inside his dream, Levi was in bliss. He sat on the couch, with his feet resting on the coffee table, as he ordered Eren around.

 

"Work that thing like you mean it, Eren. Ah, yes. Hmm. That nook over there. Take the featherduster. You won't clean anything doing it half-assedly like that. Move your wrist harder."

 

As Eren cleaned shelves and shelves in the living room, Levi calmly drank his tea.

 

"Little shit, not just the front. There's cobwebs behind the books, just stop being a pussy and go deeper already. I'm starting to get hungry and you said you'd make lunch today. Just clean this shit faster because my stomach's rumbling."

 

When Eren sped up his cleaning, Levi smiled contently. "Yeah, just like that. Now do the windows too."

 

The end

(really?)

(yeah ._.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first published riren and Levi isn't even awake for it fml  
> tumblr - leviphiliac.tumblr.com


End file.
